Family Reunion
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Yugo wonders if he is the last of the Ohgami bloodline, leaving the wolf depressed. However, a mysterious young boy enters Yugo's life, creating a special bond.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar. They rightfully belong to Hudson. However, the characters not part of the series belong to me. Plus this fic was inspired from an RP that I did with Tiger5913. You're the best!

Summary: After a year with the Gaia incident, Yugo is happy with his life. Though in his mind, he comes to terms that he might be the last member of the Ohgami family. However, a mysterious young boy that feels a connection to Yugo might be able to help him.

Pairings: Yugo x Alice, Kenji x Uriko, and a hint of Bryan x Shina

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During a quiet afternoon, Kenji and Uriko were doing some math homework that was assigned by their cruel teacher, Mr. Atsuma. The teacher was so mean, that he expected the entire class to get these advanced problems done in one night so that he can give out more problems tomorrow. However, a certain feline zoanthropes had a trump card up her sleeve. She had the very studious Kenji by her side, knowing that he wouldn't allow her to struggle. The cobalt haired seventeen year old helped Uriko do some problems, sighing a few times when she asked to repeat some areas of the problem again.

"Uriko, it's like this." Kenji demonstrated as he took the pencil from his ear, taking some scrap paper from his own notebook and showed how to do it.

Uriko stuck her tongue out in a silly way, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, Kenji, I guess I skipped that part." She giggled.

Kenji blushed slightly, going along with the laugh. _'Why don't you tell her how you enjoy her company?_' His conscious gave him a mental nudge. Oh joy, now his mind was giving him a 'push' instead of Yugo. However, he wasn't pushed by his older brother whenever he lost his balance. Sometimes he wished the older man had some common sense. He was the ninja, right? Sure, the younger sibling could regain his balance quickly in a fight. But the fact that he didn't expect Yugo's stupidity to step in always surprised the mole zoanthrope.

Uriko's big brown eyes glanced at Kenji, tilting her head slightly in a cute way. She was wondering what her friend was thinking about. Recently, he was starting to blush a lot around her, especially when they started hanging out a lot after the ZLF incident. The brown haired girl had a huge crush on the shy ninja, knowing it was hard for him to get out what he was thinking. "Kenji, you are sick?" She teased lightly, pointing his head in a playful manner.

Kenji snapped back to reality, forgetting that he was poked and yelped. "What…? Oh, um, sorry Uriko. I was thinking." He explained, blushing terribly and ran his fingers through his cobalt hair.

She couldn't help but grin, knowing the mole zoanthrope was definitely hiding something. "Oh come on, Kenji. We're friends. You can tell me anything." She assured, giving him a wink, scooting a bit closer, which closed the ninja to shy away. _'Of course, Kenji is still innocent. He's never been in a relationship.'_ She thought which was true. She dated a few boys in middle school, only to turn that they didn't click so easily. Now when she was with Kenji, they practically got along quite well.

Kenji's blush deepened, biting his lips and not give into Uriko's teasing. "Come on, Uriko. I told you I'm not hiding anything." He said, determined not to be cornered. Of course, that was an understatement. The ninja guessed moles were related to the rodent family, seeing how cats liked to play with their prey's mind.

Knowing this would be her last resort, Uriko grinned evilly with her arms stretched out, and started wiggling her fingers. It was time to torture her friend by tickling him, making a lounge at the mole, who she took by surprise. Even though the ninja was quick, Uriko had the cat-like reflexes and had her fingers underneath Kenji's arm pits. The Kenpo student started tickling the other's arm pits, seeing him squirm. "This is your own fault, o' great ninja! Now the cat has caught its prey." She announced, having a huge grin plastered onto her lips.

"Uriko, that's not fair!" Kenji whined, but was instantly replaced by laughter. Okay, so Kenji was the toughest ninja, but he was always taken off guard by Uriko and Yugo's tactical surprises. _'Oh, curse my shy nature!'_ He scolded himself in his mind, continuing to laugh hard. He tried to pray away from the kitten, but she continued to tickle him until she made him confess. "I'll never tell!" He assured, trying to be serious as possible.

The brunette shook her head, chuckling and made a cat-like smile anime style. "Uh huh, sure you will…" She leaned close to Kenji's ear. "… Moley." He whispered.

The cobalt haired ninja's amber eyes widened, hearing that nickname made his blush redder than his scarf. He felt himself not taking the tickling anymore, resorting to kissing Uriko's lips when he whipped his face close to her. Kenji slid his tongue into his friend's mouth, exploring her moist cavern. He also took hold of Uriko's hand, wrapping them around his strong chest that was covered by his school jacket.

Uriko was surprised by Kenji's sudden kiss, but accepted it. Her tongue played with Kenji's, obviously winning since she had the advantage of the already tired out ninja. _'Heh, so Kenji does have hormones after all.'_ She thought with an inward grin. The feline zoanthrope pulled her lips away from Kenji's, seeing Kenji's face was really flushed. "Kenji?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Um… I used a tactic to… Make you stop tickling me." Kenji said shyly, seeing Uriko give him the cute kitty cat look and sighed when he gave in. "… Uriko… I… Like you. No!" He quickly said, catching himself to make the correction in his sentence. "I love you." He corrected.

Uriko was slightly stunned, but had a feeling that her best friend had feelings for her. "How long have you had these feelings for me?" She asked, gazing at the ninja to give him the attention as she brushed her large bangs out of her face.

Kenji gulped, looking down slightly. Could he tell Uriko that he had feelings for her after the ZLF incident three years ago? Of course he could, she was the most open-minded person that was willing to help her friends. "I've had these feelings ever since we defeated the ZLF." He admitted, looking up at her. "I thought that you only saw me as a friend, and you'd only go for-" He was cut off when Uriko placed a finger on his lips.

"Kenji, I love you too. In fact, I also wasn't sure if you liked me as more than just a friend. After all, I am a bit like Yugo." Uriko chuckled, but released her hold on Kenji's lips. "However, I also love you. Not because your smart, but you're a kind, gentle, and compassionate person that I want to spend every moment with." She confessed, holding the ninja's hands.

Kenji's eyes sparkled with joy, smiling sincerely and hugged her. "Uriko… Thank you. I will always be by your side." He said softly, pulling back to look at her seriously. "And you're not like Yugo. You have more common sense than he does." He assured.

"At least he's a friendly goofball." Uriko grinned, ruffling Kenji's hair. "Say, is your hair always naturally pointy or do you use gel?" She asked, playing with his spiky bangs.

"I guess I was naturally born with it." Kenji guessed, closing his eyes and pressed against Uriko's gentle hand. If there was one thing that Kenji liked was getting his hair petted. _'I hope my big brother doesn't get any perverted ideas to help me in my relationship.' _He thought in his mind, shaking at the idea of Yugo pushing Kenji into that direction would be a nightmare. However, the older 'brother' was in a relationship, and he had the experience before the ninja. He guessed that was a point for the wolf zoanthropes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Tokyo Airport, a young boy exited out of the plane's entrance and into a busy crowd of the Japanese citizens. He looked very American, but also half Japanese since he heard stories about what his other home was like. However, the eighteen year old lived his entire life in New York City that he was an outsider. He even dressed like any American boy. He had somewhat neat boy hair with some bangs hanging loose, a scar that was in the middle of his right eye, green eyes, a toned and muscled body, and stood about 5'8". He wore a Mets baseball cap, a dark green and black hooded jacket, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a silver shark imprinted on it, baggy blue cargo jeans, black and red fingerless, and white Nike sneakers with navy blue trimming.

He smiled slightly, glad to be somewhere he never been before to be his new home. The brunette didn't want to return to America, since he'd rather keep his secret under wraps until he was ready to overcome it. He wrote a letter to the Tokyo University in case Columbus University turned him down. Plus, he got a letter back on time during his graduation and was accepted to the University of Japan. There were so many reasons why he came to Japan, that he rather meets someone that he felt ready to tell it to. He started making his way to pick up his bags and on his way out of the airport. The young man decided to walk since it was going to be a good exercise along the way.

After some hours of walking and jumping from place to place, he made it to his new apartment. Someone like a family friend that took an interest in his last name, who died some years ago, set the eighteen year old graduate up a place to stay. He looked under the mat to find a key to the house, and opened it. Once he was inside, he turned the switch on and gazed in amazement at his new apartment. _'Wow, this person must be really wealthy if he went out of his way…I have to thank him.' _He thought in his mind, walking up the stairs to find his new bedroom was a good size.

"I really have to thank this person, whoever he or she is for this apartment." He exclaimed, dropping his bags down and jumped on the bed. He relaxed on his back, closing his eyes and fell asleep. It had been a long and tiring trip to Japan, needing some energy for some surfing tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During that night, Yugo and Alice were going over some files for the W.O.C. The two twenty five year olds were going over some files Yugo forgot to inform Alice about. Sure, Yugo was a strong and determined leader, making sure there was peace between zoanthropes and humans. However, when it came to work, he had to get Alice to help him with this sort of thing. The two were in their night clothes, exposing a lot of skin

"Grrr, this is boring!" Yugo whined, his brown eyes turning to Alice. "Why are we doing this so late at night?" He asked again.

Alice sighed, rubbing her temples from the question again. Sure, Yugo was a very fun loving and caring person, but was he always this dense. "Yugo, we're doing this so that we can help own kind and the humans co-exist as one." She explained, her ruby eyes narrowing at him. "You do want your organization to help the world, right?" She asked in a stern tone.

Yugo sighed again, taking a deep breathe. "Sorry Alice… It's just that there's something on my mind." He said, gazing at the purple haired nurse. _'God, I must be one lucky bastard.'_ He thought in his mind, seeing his girlfriend only in a pink and white bra and panties, along with her hair down.

Alice's face blushed when Yugo was looking at her. She had to admit, the attention was definitely worth it. When she was young, she never received this attention, but as she grew older she developed into a fine young woman. However, her determination to find what was bothering Yugo kicked in and cleared her throat. "Yugo, I think you should focus." She said.

Yugo blinked his eyes a few times, quickly snapping back to reality and shook his head. "Right…" He rubbed the back of his head, his voice trailing off slightly. A year had passed after the Gaia incident, and Yugo started to wonder if he had any family members that were still alive. Since his battles with Tylon Corporation, ZLF, and the Unborn known as Xion, the thought about having other relatives skipped his mind. He loved Kenji too death, even when he adopted him. It was a lot of responsibility for the boxer to handle, but he enjoyed every moment of it. However, he wouldn't mind seeing someone from his own blood-related relatives every now and then. _'Am I only one left?'_ He thought in his mind.

Alice frowned slightly, placing a comforting hand on Yugo's strong shoulder. She knew her boyfriend was strong, but there were some things that he kept to himself. "Yugo, what is it sweetie?" She asked with concern, scooting closer to the wolf zoanthrope.

"Alice… Sometimes I wonder, am I the last member of the Ohgami family?" Yugo wondered out loud, turning to face her.

Alice was shocked, seeing her boyfriend bring up a topic. She never knew who her real family was, but all that mattered is that Mitsuko adopted her and was a welcomed addition to the Nonomura family. Now all she could think about the brunette felt on the inside. "Yugo, I had no idea. How long has it been on your mind?" She asked, placing her other hand on Yugo's cheek.

"For about a year now, I've been thinking about it a lot." Yugo answered, getting a little emotional about his next sentence, "Wolves are supposed to travel in a pack, right?" He asked.

The purple haired nurse nodded her head. She was glad to know Yugo did have knowledge on what wolves were like since it was based on his beast form. "Yes, all wolves travel in packs. Like a family." She said with a gentle smile.

"Well… I'm starting to wonder… What if I'm the last of my pack?" Yugo choked out, closing his eyes tightly as a slight tear escaped from his right eye. He felt Alice's gentle hand wipe it away, and he looked at her.

"Don't worry Yugo, somewhere out in the world there's probably at least someone that's related to you." Alice assured, hugging Yugo close to her. She didn't want her boyfriend to be sad. She was going to be there for him, no matter what. They both held a strong bond together, ever since they first met each other when they were seventeen. "Is there anything else on your mind?" She asked.

"Well… Besides my family situation, I miss hanging out with Kenji." Yugo confessed. There two were extremely close, but Kenji started hanging out with Uriko more. The only times that Yugo ever saw Kenji was in the morning on weekdays, the weekends, and late nights when Yugo was working as the leader for the W.O.C. The brunette would do anything to have the good old days back, just to have a boy's night out with his adopted brother. Actually, that was a bad idea. "Alice, I just thought of something!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Alice smiled, curious what Yugo had in mind. "What is it Yugo?" She asked eagerly.

"I'll plan a boy's night out with Kenji, just something for me and him to do! Think about it, Alice. I'd be spending time with my little brother and we could do all sorts of fun things!" Yugo said with excitement, feeling like a giddy boy. "In fact, you and Uriko can come along as well! It'd be like a double date and you would see your sister again!" He stood up with pride inside himself, feeling his old spark return. However, he still felt a tiny bit of depression inside him.

Alice smiled glad to see that her boyfriend would be alright. _'Yugo, I'm glad you're back to your old self…' _She thought, and then her smile faded into a stern look. "However, we still have to finish those files." She reminded the wolf zoanthrope in a motherly way.

Yugo groaned like a dog, covering his head in annoyance. "Oh! I hate those damn files!" He whined again, going back to his paper work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, around nine o' clock, the young brunette was walking down the shores of the beach with an orange and blue surfboard with a silver gecko on it and two bottles of water. He wore a blue t-shirt with the words 'Road Trip' imprinted on it, black knee-length swim trunks with silver trimming, black sandals, and his trademark Mets baseball cap. In the distance, he saw a spiky blonde woman working out in the buff… Okay, not completely in the buff, but she exposed a lot of skin. He decided to walk up a bit further, just to get a closer look.

Shina was on a bench, lifting a bar with a good amount of weights on them. The now twenty two year old mercenary had gotten up at four in the morning to start her training. Her goal was to be ready for any upcoming mission, one that she wanted to keep herself in peek strength and shape. Ever since she was adopted by Gado, she admired the man's strong physique and wanted to get up to that level. For her current physique, her arms and biceps her twice as big as Yugo's, she developed a visible six-pack that was noticeable, her back was definitely more defined since it was hard as a rock, her legs were more athletic, and her chest was more busty than usual. _'I've been working out for five hours straight… Okay, maybe I take a few breaks every now and then. However, I gotta be strong like my father.'_ She thought, continuing to lift the bar of weights from her busty chest. She was wearing a black sports bra that showed off a lot of cleavage, tight military shorts, and white tape wrapped around her hands. After about twenty more reps, she stood up and grabbed her towel. The blonde woman used the white cloth, wiping the sweat off her muscular body. Her blue eyes caught a boy in the distance, eyeing him suspiciously.

The brown haired surfer noticed the look she was giving him, but over looked it and smiled at her. "Hi, working out a lot I see." He spoke, wanting to start a conversation. "Are you entering a bodybuilding contest?" He asked.

Shina eased up a bit, but raised an eyebrow at this brunette's question. "No, I'm working out so I can be in top shape." She answered, rubbing the back of her head. _'Me? A bodybuilder…Yeah right, that'll be the day I die.'_ She thought sarcastically, but she kept in the back of her mind. "So, are you new here?" She asked, looking like he was from somewhere else.

"No, I moved here yesterday from America." The young surfer explained, bringing out his hand. "I'm Bryan Ohgami. I lived in Manhattan, New York for most of my life." He introduced himself.

The leopard zoanthrope was surprised by the last name. It was a well known name of her father's best friend's son, Yugo Ohgami, the young boxer that she met when she was nineteen while investigating the whereabouts of her father. _'Is this boy related to Yugo Ohgami?_' She wondered, but brought her hand out and shook it. "My name is Jane Gado, but you can call me Shina if you want." She offered, showing a slight smile.

Bryan's green eyes widened, realizing who he was standing right in front of. "You mean your Gado's daughter? I… I don't know what to say… You're my inspiration!" He explained, getting into a fan boy mode.

Shina turned her face a bit away from Bryan, just to hide a slight blush. Sure, she was Gado's daughter, but she was an inspiration to someone? Well, at least someone had an interest in her. She turned around, smirking slightly and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I'm his daughter alright." She said proudly, noticing the scar in the middle of Bryan's right eye. _'I wonder how he got that scar. Does everyone in the Ohgami bloodline have a scar on their face?'_ She wondered.

The young surfer noticed the expression on her face, seeing where she was looking and frowned slightly. He didn't like the scar he got, something he wouldn't reveal. His frown decreased, seeing all the workout equipment Shina worked with. Bryan felt the urge to help Shina out a bit, offering her a water bottle. "Want some water?" He asked, knowing that the blonde woman had to be exhausted from her workout.

Meeting with his green eyes, she noticed the water bottle and accepted it. "Um… Thanks… I guess." She said, smiling slightly. She opened the cap, taking a long sip and wiped the liquid off her lips. _'I gotta see if this guy and that idiot wolf are blood-related before this drives me crazy.'_ She thought with determination, knowing that Yugo's stupidity drove the feline zoanthrope's mind crazy like there was no tomorrow. Of course, she thought that this boy looked smart. "Hey Bryan, why exactly are you in Japan anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, that. Well, I got accepted to the Tokyo University to study oceanography." Bryan answered and glad he could be close to someone that he had an interest in now. "Plus there's this anonymous person that's been supporting me with college classes and a home. I'm guessing it's a male since he explained to me in the letter that he knew someone with that my name." He explained, wondering why this person was interested in him.

Shina sighed, slapping her hand over her forehead and rubbed her temples. _'It's my father, I know it. He's a friend to the family and this kid doesn't know it. Is he even related to Yugo…Oh great, now I'm gonna lose my train of thought.'_ She wondered again, she scolded herself and wanting to get rid of her obsession of finding out the blood relation. "Bryan, your last name is Ohgami right? Are you related to Yugo Ohgami? And does Japanese blood run in your side of your father's family?" She asked with a serious tone.

Bryan was confused by these questions that Shina asked so suddenly, but he would do his best to answer each of them. "Well, first of all my last name is Ohgami. I changed it under my mom's wishes. Second, I know who Yugo is, but I'm not related to him. I guess it is a coincidence that I have his last name. If I was, wouldn't I turn into a wolf zoanthrope? I'm an eagle." He chuckled slightly and was prepared to answer the final question. "Finally, I can explain why my last name is Japanese. Before my mother died, she told me that a man saved her when she fell ill while I was still inside her. He used his blood to transfer to my mom, and stayed until she was better. So somehow some his… 'Zoanthrope' DNA was transferred to me while I was still developing in the process. I never met my father. All I know is that he died during the war… I guess this man knew my father, came all the way to America to save my mom's life, and I got to be where I am now." Bryan smiled slightly, looking at his own hand and sighed.

Shina started to see the light on Bryan's point of view. It was the time where there was war, war that caused great massacre and knew experienced it. "What happened to your mother?" She asked softly, hoping she wasn't pushing him, but she had to know.

Bryan gulped, taking the time to think about what happened to his mother. It was right after his graduation party from elementary school, one to celebrate with his friends. After that party, he remembered someone that murdered her and saw her corpse. "I rather not go into any further detail… It's too personal. However, when… My mother was dying, she told me to call up her friend. My mom's friend took me as his son, and taught me martial arts." He explained. He also wanted to keep the ten years of what his step-father taught him a secret. "He accepted me as if I were his own son." Then a frowned appeared on his face again, holding back his emotions. He remembered his step- father's appearance, and it was the same person that killed his mother. "However, my step-father was also killed during my graduation party from after I finished high school. Before he died, he requested that I change my last name to Ohgami on behalf of my mother's wishes… He explained that a man saved her life while I was still in my mom's womb." He finished his tragic story, clenching his fists tightly

Shina noticed his clenched fists, feeling that someone in his past made him really mad and secretly wanted to get revenge. However, seeing the full story here, she decided to explain her theory to Bryan. "Bryan, I think I can explain why your last name is Japanese." She spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder to help ease his anger. "I think while you while your mom was still pregnant, your father went off to war to fight against the enemy. He died and asked this man to help his wife in America. That man's name was Yuji Ohgami. I guess your mom fell ill when she heard the news of your father's death while she was still pregnant. Anyway, I'm sure Yuji requested to travel all the way to America to help your mother. He must've asked the doctors to give his blood to your mother. I'm guessing that if Yuji is a zoanthrope, his 'zoanthrope' genes must've transferred to you while you were still developing. So I'm assuming that's why you're half-American and half-Japanese." She explained, letting her head fall and took a few deep breaths.

"Who is Yuji Ohgami? Is he still alive? How am I connected with Yugo?" Bryan bombarded Shina with a lot of question.

Shina looked up at Bryan, knocking off his baseball cap and ruffled his hair to shut him up. "Whoa, easy there fire cracker! I'm getting to that part." She joked lightly, which was rare of her to do. "Anyway, Yuji Ohgami was a close friend to my father, Alan Gado. They were best friends in their mercenary days. He's also the father of Yugo Ohgami, the leader of the W.O.C. About eight years ago, both my father and Yugo went in search for Yuji who went missing and they went to the Tylon Corporation, a company whose goal was to dominate the world with an army of zoanthropes. By the time Yugo and my father caught up with each other, they tried looking for Yugo's father, who was found to be dead. From this day forward, Yugo continues to fight for the peace between humans and zoanthropes." Shina explained.

"What does this W.O.C. organization stand for?" Bryan asked with pure curiosity, wondering what it meant. He also bent down to pick up his baseball cap with his free hand.

"It stands for World of Co-Existence. It's a NGO; Non-Government Organization that Gado wanted Yugo to set up as a candidate to lead the group of zoanthropes that wish to live in peace with humans and support a brighter future." Shina explained, knowing this was all new to the eighteen year old. "Anyway, I think that your Yugo's half-brother, but I can't confirm my theory to be true… Not until we take a few blood tests." She added.

Bryan looked at Shina with such seriousness._ 'Could I really be Yugo's brother?'_ He wondered, turning his attention back to Shina. "Okay, I'll come with you." He said excited by the fact that he could finally meet someone that shared the same blood as him.

Shina turned around, hiding a slight grin from Bryan's direction and thought of the various ways how Yugo would react to having a brother. Plus, she wanted to see the look on the brown haired boxer's face that he was related to a bird. She turned around again to face him, showing that she was ready. "Okay, let me just get my pants and jacket on, and we'll leave." She said, gathering her belongings, placed her jacket and jeans on. She made a gesture for the young surfer to follow her.

Bryan nodded his head, walking beside Shina. He finally had the answers he was seeking, and hoping that Yugo would help him find this murderous zoanthrope that killed his mother and step-father. However, he looked forward to having a family reunion with the older brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later around four o'clock, Uriko practically dragged Kenji with her arm wrapped around the cobalt haired boy's toned arm, making it impossible for him to escape. Yugo laughed at the scene, thinking it was cute to see the two together. Alice was happy too, knowing her sister was excited, but also being able to see Kenji be with someone. However, she was still the overprotective big sister that watched over the kitten. Her thoughts were interrupted when Yugo wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder.

"Alice, relax. Let Uriko have some fun." Yugo said with a silly grin plastered onto his lips.

Alice smiled weakly, but sighed deeply and leaned against Yugo's chest. "I'm sorry, Yugo. Sometimes I forget that Uriko is seventeen now, she'll be taking her final exams and finishing high school soon." She murmured, looking up at her boyfriend. "Yugo, do you remember when we were seventeen after we defeated the Tylon Corporation?" She asked, smiling softly and wanted to make the aftermath of those events memorable.

Yugo blinked, blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I called you up that one time. We went to the park, taking Uriko and Kenji with us." He said, smiling at the thought of remembering how shy Kenji use to be.

"And you even asked me out to dinner on that same day." Alice wrapped her arms around Yugo's neck. "That was really sweet of you." She complimented.

"Well, you seemed to like me, so I wanted to return your kindness back." Yugo smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist and stared into her ruby red eyes. He was glad that date worked quite nicely, and even paid dinner for them at that one point. It was Yugo's way of being kind, but Alice at the time insisted on paying as well. She believed that Yugo didn't have to go all out for her, but it was really kind of him to do that.

Kenji looked at his older brother holding Alice, smiling gently. He felt his shoulder being nudged by his own girlfriend, when his amber eyes met with her big brown ones. "What is it Uriko?" He asked, wondering why the Kenpo student was tugging on his arm.

"Kenji! There's a big stuffed kitten I want you to win!" Uriko exclaimed, finally making the ninja budge and yanked his hand. "Come on! This game will be fun!" She assured with excitement boosting up. She brought him to the game, where you had to throw a ball at the target and win a prize. "That's it! The big stuffed kitten! It looks so adorable!" She said in a cute way, looking at Kenji and gave him the innocent kitty cat look.

Kenji looked at the scenery, taking it all in his mind. Well, this would be easy since he was a master of ninjitsu, and practiced on targets. He paid a dollar to the guy, who gave him three balls to win the prize. He took the three balls, taking a few steps back and threw them into the hole rather easily. Kenji couldn't help but smile, leaving the guy with a stunned expression on his face for awhile, and he instantly gave Uriko her prize. _'That was actually fun.' _He thought in his mind.

Uriko hugged the big stuffed kitten, nuzzling against the head and looked at Kenji with a big grin. "Kenji, you're the best boyfriend ever!" She exclaimed, leaping over to wrap her arms around him tightly with her holding the big stuffed kitty.

Kenji gasped slightly, feeling the kitten's strength and the stuffed animal between him. "Uriko… I… Can't… Breathe!" He managed to say, hoping that the brown-haired girl wouldn't crack any of his bones. Oh God, please don't let him come to that!

Uriko instantly let go, having an innocent expression on her face, sweat dropping in an anime style. "Sorry Kenji." She apologized, her tongue sticking out and scratched her cheek with her finger.

"It's okay. I was taken off guard at how strong you are." Kenji assured, leaving a compliment in his sentence to make his girlfriend blush and giggle.

Yugo and Alice couldn't help but laugh at their younger siblings' interaction, thinking it was adorable. Alice's cell phone started to ring, taking it out of her jacket and answered it. "Hello…? Oh Shina, what up?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine, Nonomura. Listen, does your boyfriend know he has any other relatives?" The blonde mercenary asked, being serious about her question.

The purple haired nurse was surprised, wondering how she knew about Yugo's thoughts on his family. She told Yugo she'd be with him in a moment, going to a more private distance to speak with Shina. "Look, Shina… I'm not going to get into any details about Yugo's problems, but he's not comfortable about the topic of his family." She said, remembering from last night about what Yugo told her and saw this as a sensitive topic. However, she did want to know why Shina asked. "Though I am curious why you would be interested." She started.

"Relax, Nonomura. Don't get your cotton tail in a bundle." Shina defended herself, last thing she needed was someone jumping down her throat. "Anyway, where's Ohgami at the moment?" She asked.

Alice took a deep breathe, having to control her patience. Really, she wondered where Shina picked up such mannerisms. Gado needed to teach his daughter how to be a people-person. However, she put that aside for now and focused on Shina's question. "If you must know, Yugo is at the carnival with me." She answered in a calm tone. "He's spending time with me, Kenji, and Uriko." She added, hoping the leopard zoanthrope didn't do anything to upset Yugo.

"Okay, all four of you stay where you are. I'm coming over." She said, hanging up her cell phone and turned her gaze to Bryan. "We're off." She informed.

Bryan smiled gently, getting on his jean jacket and baseball cap. "I've got the files with me." He said, keeping them in his jacket.

"Good, Yugo is definitely going to need prove." Shina said, opening the door outside of her apartment and went to her own car. She gazed at Bryan, seeing a bit of an Ohgami inside him. However, she did feel bad to whatever happened to him. _'Kid, whatever happened to you in the past you can't let it eat you up on the inside.'_ She thought, watching the young eagle zoanthrope buckle up. "Hang on, it's gonna be a wild ride." She gave Bryan a heads up, starting up the car quickly and drove off with pure speed.

Alice turned her cell phone off with a sigh, placing it back in her jacket and walked over back to the gang. She wondered why Shina wanted to them stay. Was it some something important? Whatever the case, she would have to see what Shina was up to. "Let's go get some ice cream." She suggested, looking up at Yugo. "I know you'll love your rocky-road." She winked, doing it in an amateur kinda way.

Yugo snickered, seeing Alice trying to be sexy was amusing. "Lead the way pretty lady." He said.

After about an hour of eating some ice cream, the four zoanthropes just chatted away about some funny moments in general. Yugo explained his funniest moment was about two years ago, where Alice had to bail him out of the pound for chasing an ice cream truck. Kenji was bursting out with laughter, hearing his own brother got taken to the pound. Plus, while Yugo was in the pound, he had flies while in his wolf form and was itchy.

"Gee Yugo… I guess wolves do have some canine tendencies." Uriko implied, giggling like crazy.

Yugo's cheeks blushed, hanging his head in shame and covered in embarrassment. "Keep talking about it, and I'll chase you up a tree." He sarcastically responded.

"You won't be able to chase me up a tree, Ohgami." A familiar voice responded, leaning against the beam of the ice cream stand.

"Shina, it's good to see you." Alice said, being kind towards the blonde mercenary. She noticed a young eighteen year old boy standing next to Shina, wondering who he was. "I'm assuming that's your new boyfriend?" She asked, her ruby eyes gazing at the leopard zoanthrope with suspicion.

Bryan blushed slightly at Alice's question, but the thought was interesting. _'I gotta admit, Shina is pretty damn hot, though she might have someone.'_ He thought in his mind, figuring it was probably some other guy somewhere around Shina's age.

Shina blushed terribly, but shook it off and cleared her throat. "Kid, why don't you give Nonomura the file and have Ohgami here read it." She instructed. "And one other thing… Bryan, why don't you hang with Yugo and Kenji over there" She added, using the young surfer's name for the first time.

Bryan nodded his head, taking the file out of his jean jacket and handed it to Alice, who gave it to Yugo to read. The younger brunette sat across the table, gazing at the two Ohgami brothers. He managed to smile, feeling kind of weird to be meeting his half-brother and his other brother for the first time. While he was hanging with Shina, the blonde woman told him that Yugo had a young brother that he adopted and he was somewhere close to his age. The young surfer rubbed the back of his head, wondering what to say with the awkward silence. _'Man, I wish I knew what to say…'_ He thought in his mind. "So, Yugo… I'm Bryan… Bryan Ohgami." He spoke, looking at the older brown haired boxer who was busy reading the file. The surfer frowned slightly, seeing the other so fixated on something. He felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping his head around to see Kenji look a bit nervous as well. "Um… Hey." He spoke again.

"Don't worry, Bryan… My big brother gets lost in what he's doing at times." Kenji assured, managing to smile at the older boy. "So, do you like Shina?" He asked, feeling he could use someone to release his role as the shy and innocent type.

Bryan grinned slightly, looking at Kenji with a mixture of embarrassment and proud. "Yeah, I have a crush on Shina." He confessed in a low tone, something that Shina wouldn't hear. Plus this made it harder for Kenji for find a replacement.

"So you're telling me that Yuji saved Bryan's mother's life by transferring his blood into her?" Alice said with amazement, feeling that there was more to zoanthrope DNA than she expected.

"Yeah, he's never realized he had Japanese heritage up until… His step-father requested to change his name to Ohgami, to honor Yuji's name because he saved his mother's life. I feel bad for the kid, you know. Here he's going to college, entering the adult life without someone to support him." Shina said softly, remembering what it was like when her parents were killed and she was a victim of the war.

"You said your father is supporting him, right? He must really care about the Ohgami family, seeing how he is a friend to the family." Alice thought out loud, to find it rather noble of the lion zoanthrope.

Shina cleared her throat, not wanting to be part of the sweet and mushy moment. "Anyway, I'm off." She said, starting to walk and stopped behind Bryan. "Hey, kid… Stay outta trouble." She said, knocking off his baseball cap and ruffled his way, walking again into the distant with a slight smile on her. _'Bryan, make every moment count with Yugo and Kenji. You three will need each other.'_ She thought in her mind, exiting the carnival.

Yugo closed the file, taking a deep breathe and let this information sink into him. _'Dad, what you did for Bryan's father was beyond noble. I thought that you cheated on mom when I started to read these documents, but it seems you've always stuck to the battlefield like a true mercenary. I'll watch over my brothers, like a leader of the wolf pack.'_ He thought determinedly, gazing up at his brothers and turned his attention to Bryan. "Bryan… I guess that we're half-brothers." He grinned, hoping over the table and sat between Kenji and Bryan.

Bryan was shocked to see how his half-brother moved in one motion when he bent down to pick up his baseball cap, guessing that the wolf gene must run in the family. "Yeah, I guess we are." He managed to smile the famous Ohgami grin.

"Of course, as your older brother, there is one thing you gotta do." Yugo started, being serious about it. "You gotta move in with us man! Our pad is sweet! And we need someone to do the laundry, take me out for walks, and all those other things that my wolf side needs attention with." He went over in a joking tone.

"Don't listen to the last parts. He just wants you to move in." Kenji explained, knowing how to speak Yugo's language.

"Well, I'm gonna need a lot of help moving my stuff into Yugo's 'sweet pad'." Bryan informed, feeling his Mets hat knocked off again, got placed in a headlock, and was given a noogie. _'What is this?! Knock Bryan's baseball cap off and give him a noogie day!'_ He exclaimed in his mind.

Uriko and Alice laughed, seeing the young surfer struggle to get out of the wolf zoanthrope's hold. It was funny to know that Bryan was a bird, probably making it the first Ohgami to have a beast form outside of a wolf. Anyway, Bryan seemed like he was going to fit in with the brothers quite nicely, since he was gonna be Kenji's assistant tutor to help his girlfriend with the Math exam. So he eventually moved in with Yugo and Kenji, having so much stuff to carry back and forth from the moving truck that the boxer would complain about once in awhile, but Alice would give him a stern look to remind him he was helping his half-brother move in and it was his idea. However, Bryan would have to reveal some secrets to his older brother, when the time would be right.

The End…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note: Wow, I started this either Thursday or Friday because this fic was fun typing. I mean I had this idea brewing up for some time, and damn… It was awesome! Anyway, to all the BR fans out there, this kind of a prelude to my next BR fic, one that'll rise questions and get answered that'll be tied up neatly. Plus I'll be working on another fic if anyone else is interested. Anyway, to all the viewers out reading BR fics, read this one when you get the chance and take your time.


End file.
